Truth
by LitaFanForLife
Summary: Ron and 'Mione during HBP. Have you ever wondered what happened when Ron was in the hospital wing, or when Lavender saw Ron and Hermione coming out of the dormitories together? Do you know what really happened at Dubledore's funeral? I do...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is my third Harry Potter fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy it, and review. I love reviews.

Poisoned. Ron. Hospital Wing,

Hermione couldn't speak, all she could do was run. She ran faster than she ever had in her

entire life.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked worriedly, as she arrived at the hospital wing.

"He's in there with Madam Pomfrey," Harry said sadly.

"They won't let us in yet," Ginny replied nervously.

"I guess all we can do is wait, then," Hermione sighed, sinking down into the corner, putting her

head in her hands.

A few minutes later, McGonagall arrived.

"Can we go in yet?" Ginny asked immediately.

"Not yet Miss Weasley. I'm sorry," she answered.

"They will let us in though, right?" Harry questioned.

Professor McGonagall looked down at Hermione, who wasn't saying anything, and tried to

offer a small smile. Hermione didn't seem to notice.

The Professor turned back to Harry. "Of course they will let you in. It is up to Madam Pomfrey

when that will be, however... I'm sorry that this happened," she sighed. "Is there anyone else in

the school you would like to to notify about young Mr. Weasley? Perhaps Lavender Brown?"

she said, sounding less than pleased.

Ginny and Harry smirked at the tone of her voice, and Hermione finally looked up.

"There's no need to tell anyone else here at school, Lavender Brown included. I'm sure my

brother won't need that kind of headache when he finally wakes up. The only thing he needs is

the people he loves. Lavender Brown is not one of them," Ginny said to the professor, but not

taking her eyes off of Hermione.

"Very well then," McGonagall said, with the tiniest hint of a smile.

3 Hours later...

"You can come in now, but you must remain quiet," Madam Pomfrey said, poking her head out

the door.

Hermione got up with a start and practically ran inside, without saying a word. Harry and

Ginny quickly followed.

Hermione took a seat next to Ron's bed and finally spoke up.

"He's going to be okay, right?" she asked, not bothering to hide the fear and worry in her voice.

"I think so, dear," Madam Pomfrey replied.

Hermione just nodded her head and went back into quiet mode.

Harry stared at his best friendon the hospital bed, and then at his other best friend, who couldn't

take her eyes off the boy lying on the bed.

Harry pulled Ginny side.

"Do you think this can fix things between Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I really hope so," Ginny sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the new chapter. Review!!!

Fred and George, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, had all been over already to see Ron.

Madam Pomfrey was now kicking the remaining visitors out of the room. Harry,

Hermione, and Ginny, made their way up to the Gryffindor common room, but Hermione

didn't stay there long.

"Guys," she said. "I'll see you later. I've got something I need to do."

"I'll come with you," Ginny offered.

"No, no. Don't worry about it. I've got to do this myself," Hermione replied, turning to

leave.

"Where's she going?" Ginny asked harry.

"To see your brother," he said knowingly.

Sure enough, five minutes later, Hermione was back in the hospital wing.

"Visiting hours are over," Madam Pomfrey called out.

"Please let me stay for awhile," Hermione pleaded. "I promise I won't disturb you or

anyone else."

The nurse's expression softened a bit. "You may stay Miss Granger."

"Thank You."

Hermione sat herself back down on the chair she had previously occupied.

"It's me again," she whispered to Ron.

"Now that I'm pretty sure you'll be okay, I'm kind of glad you're not awake. I've got so

many things I need to say to you. things I'm not brave enough, or stupid enough to say

when you're awake... It's been months now, Ron. I can't keep everything bottled up inside

anymore, so here it is. I've hated you these past months, but it's because I'm pretty sure I'm

crazy about you. I really don't know what you've wanted from me all this time. From

fourth year, you've been sending me mixed signals. You'd flip out if I so much as

mentioned Viktor's name. And this summer, I thought things were going well between us.

You never admitted anything, but we both know that there was something there. Then I

ask to Slughorn's party, and you say yes. Then I find you and Lavender sucking each

other's faces off... What do you want from me? I don't know what you want me to do.

There's so many reasons to believe that you don't care about me, but deep down, I know

you do, because I feel the same way about you. The real question is: Do you want to be

with me? Or is it a case of you not wanting me, but not wanting anyone else to have me,

either?... Do you even really know what you want?" Hermione asked, laughing sadly.

She looked up at the ceiling and frowned.

"This is kind of a miserable place. Let's hope you don't have to stay here very long." she

said, a few tears rolling down her face. "You could have died on me," she sighed. "Don't

ever do anything like that again," she said, kissing his forehead softly. "I'm going to give

you some time to get your act together, and figure out what you want. Please don't take

too long, because I don't know how long I can wait for you. I don't know how much more

of you and Lavender I can take."

Hermione got up and grabbed a blanket. She brought it over to the chair and wrapped it

around herself.

"I know that Pomfrey said you'd probably be fine, but I'm still a bit worried about you. I'm

staying here tonight," Hermione whispered. "Do me a favour, would you? Wake up

soon," she said, touching his hand. "I'm going to attempt to get some sleep now.

Goodnight, Ron."


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. Review please, and I hope you enjoy it.

Ron couldn't figure out if it was late at night, or really early in the morning. It was dark

and the curtains in the hospital wing were closed. He was about to shut his eyes again,

when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was Hermione.

Was he dreaming? Was she really there? He had to see if it was for real. Ron turned over

on his side and brushed his hand across hers. he felt her soft skin. She really was there

with him. A smile spread across Ron's face.

"Maybe you don't completely hate me afterall," he whispered to the sleeping Hermione.

Ron just stared at Hermione' he watched her sleep, listened to her breathe.

After a few minutes Hermione started to move a bit, a moment later she was awake,

rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked herself.

"Really early, or really late," Ron said quietly, grinning.

"You're up," she whispered. "Thank God," she said, standing up and turning around.

"You're not leaving already, are you?" Ron asked, getting up to follow her.

"No, I'm not going," she said softly.

"So why aren't you looking at me?" Ron asked gently, turning her to face him, forgetting all the

months they had spent fighting and ignoring each other.

Hermione wipes her face quickly.

"Hey," Ron said nervously. "Why are you crying?"

"You almost dies, Ron," she said quietly. "And we weren't even on speaking terms," she sighed.

"Forget about that, okay?" he said.

"It's not an easy thing to forget, Ron," she told him.

"If you can't forget, do you think we can at least try to go back to the way things used to be;

before you started to hate my guts," he asked, looking at the ground. "I missed you "Mione."

"I missed you too," she said, hugging him.

Almost immediately, she pulled away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"What?" Ron said, confused.

"Get back in your bed. Madam Pomfrey will kill me if she sees you walking around,"

Hermione said bossily.

Ron just laughed.

"Are you going to make me drag you back over there, or are you going to do it

yourself?"

"I'm going. I'm going," Ron chuckled.

He got back into the bed, and Hermione sat back down on the chair.

"So, what's new with you, besides being stuck here?" Hermione asked, in a calmer tone.

"Nothing really. Lavender is really starting to annoy-" Ron decided not to finish his sentence.

Hermione didn't show it, but she was laughing on the inside.

"What about you Hermione, anything new?"

"No. Everything is is pretty much the same as usual," she said.

"How's Cormac?" Ron asked, with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"I don't know, and I don't care how 'Mr. Can't keep his Hands to Himself' is doing. He was a

creep," Hermione said, without thinking how Ron would react.

"What did he do? He didn't-"

Hermione cut Ron off.

"Don't worry about it. He didn't do anything," she said quickly.

"Good. But you know, if something did happen that night at Slughorn's party, something you

might not have been able to handle alone, you could've always come to get me," Ron said,

quietly.

"I can take care of myself, even though without magic I may be at a slight disadvantage,

physically, where males are concerned," Hermione said, sounding annoyed and grateful at the

same time.

"I didn't mean anything by what I said. I know you can take care of yourself. Your brains can

probably outmatch any guy's brawn. I'm just saying, if you did need help, you could have come

to me."

"That's nice of you to say. I always used to know if worse came to worse, I could go to you for

help, but that night, if I really needed you, you wouldn't have been there for me," Hermione said,

almost whispering.

"Of course I would have," Ron told her.

"You were too busy with Lavender to think of me that night," Hermione said, sounding hurt, and

remembering Ron and Lavender's very public display of affection. Suddenly Hermione felt like

she was going to cry.

"Damn you, Ron." she thought. Look what you do to me," she thought.

Ron actually looked like he was quite ashamed of himself.

"It doesn't matter, though," Hermione said, hoping her voice didn't sound too

shaky. "Everything is okay now."

Ron smiled a bit, and so did Hermione.

"Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"Regardless of Lavender, I swear, if you ever need me, I'm there. No matter what," Ron

said sincerely.

Before Hermione could respond, Lavender came running into the room.

"Speak of the devil," Hermione muttered.

"Won-Won," Lavender squealed.

Hermione cringed and Ron looked positively annoyed.

As much as Hermione disliked Lavender, she thought she should give her some time with

Ron; that was before Lavender opened her stupid mouth.

"Why didn't anyone tell me you were here?" Lavender pouted. "Why is _she_ here? I'm the one

who's your girlfriend?"

"I'm here because i wanted to make sure he was okay," Hermione snapped.

"And because I want her here," Ron said. "It was nice of you to come down, Lavender, but

why don't you head back upstairs. I'm fine really," Ron said, desperately wanting Lavender to

leave.

If he was being honest, he had trying to avoid her for awhile now. He started to find her

annoying, and just wished that she would some how leave him and find another guy.

Hermione stayed quiet, just listening to Lavender and Ron. She had to hide her smile when

Ron told Lavender to leave. Maybe he really didn't want to be with her anymore. Maybe

Hermione wouldn't have to put up with much more of Lavender.

"Why should I leave if she's still here. Who the hell is she? I'm your girlfreind, remember? Plus,

if I go, who's going to take care of you?" Lavender said rudely.

"Shut up Lavender. You're way out of line," Ron said angrily.

Hermione wanted to get up and dance, but decided on some choice words for Lavender

instead.

"Ron's a big boy, Lavender. he can take care of himself. Plus, Madam Pomfrey is here too."

"But-" Lavender objected.

"If you're so worried about taking care of him, leaving would probably be the best way to do

that, because I think you're giving him a big headache," Hermione said, in a falsely sweet voice.

"How rude!" Lavender exclaimed.

Ron was watching the two girls in amazement. 'Maybe Hermione will get her to back off of me,'

Ron thought hopefully. 'I hope Lavender leaves me.'

"A minute ago you asked who the hell I was. Well, I'll tell you. I'm the girl who's known him for

the past six years. I'm the girl who knows his family. I'm the girl that's always been there; the

one that's not going anywhere now. Let me put it to you like this Lavender, 3 months- girlfriend

or not, has nothing on six years," Hermione hissed.

Lavender was momentarily speechless, and Ron was still gawking at both girls.

'What's wrong with me?' Hermione thought. 'I'm fighting Lavender for Ron. What happened to

waiting for him to figure things out? I've said enough to Lavender. If Ron is really done with

Lavender, and wants to be with me, he can do some fighting of his own. I've done enough

already,' she thought.

Lavender glared at hermione, who returned the glare gladly.

After this, Lavender got up and walked to the door. "I'll let you rest now, but I'll be back later,"

she said, leaving.

Ron got up to close the door behind her.

"Get back in that bed," Hermione ordered.

"I thought you said I could take care of myslef," Ron smirked.

"I only said that to get Lavender off your back. Now lie down," she said. "We both know you

don't take the greatest care of yourself."

Ron laughed. "How do you know that?"

"Gee, maybe because _I _have been taking care of you and dear Harry since our first year here,"

Hermione said, trying to sound serious and hide her smile.

Ron grinned. "You should probablt head back upstairs too," Ron said.

"Oh. You want me to leave?" she said quietly.

"No, but I know you've got work to do. I don't want you getting swamped because of me."

"That's very considerate of you," she smiled. "As long as you're feeling okay, I guess I can go."

" Hermione, could you do something for me?"

"Okay."

"If you've got some time when you finish your homework, would you come back and see me?"

"Sure," she said happily.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Ron grinned.

"Bye Ron."


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. Review please.

"What the hell just happened?" Ron asked himself after Hermione left. "Were they

fighting over me?"

Ron's thoughts weere interrupted by Harry's footsteps. "It's good to see you up, mate,"

Harry smiled.

"Hey," Ron replied, grinning.

"So you just had Lavender and Hermione down here?" Harry laughed.

"How'd you know?"

"As I was leaving, Lavender was just coming back to Gryffindor Tower. She was

muttering a bunch of stuff about Hermione. Sounded about ready to attack her, actually."

"Mione could take her," Ron answered, not really paying attention to what Harry was

saying.

"Earth to Ron. What's up? What're you thinking about?" Harry asked.

"Did Hermione say anything to you when you saw her a minute ago?"

"Well yeah, she said hi, and she tld me you were up; nothing else really. She did look

really happy though. What exactly did I miss?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Harry?" Ron suddenly asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why am I with Lavender?"

"We've had this conversation before, remember? I start to tell you, but then you just

change the subject because you don't want to hear the truth, even though you know it's the

truth."

"I won't interrupt this time; no subject changing. I just need some help. I don't know what

I gotmyself into," Ron said, sounding quite confused.

"Ginny told you that Hermione snogged Krum. You acted like a jerk with her, and then

after the whole Felix Felicis thing you were a bigger jerk to her. Then Hermione finds you

and Lavender practically eating each other. I think that just about sums it up nicely."

"What exactly are you trying to get at. Was an answer to my question in there

somewhere?" Ron asked stubbornly.

"You know it was, you idiot. You're with Lavender because of Hermione. You liked

kissing Lavender, but she's no Hermione. You've been using Lavender to make Hermione

jealous... I'm glad you're okay, but honestly, if you don't fix this stupid mess you're in

soon, you don't deserveHermione, or even Lavender for that matter," Harry said honestly.

Ron didn't really respond, all he said was "Lavender is really getting on my nerves,"

Harry could tell that he wasn't going to get Ron to say much else, but he thought he would

add a few more points.

"What I'll never really quite get is why were trying to make Hermione jealous. You were

stupid to let that snogging Krum crap get in the way- she asked you to go to Slughorn's

party remember? I thought you two had finally gotten it together, but you screwed it up

mate. Fix things this time, dont make Hermione do all the work. She was the one who

had the guts to attempt to start something with you in the first place. Its your turn. You

like her, she likes you- the ball is in your court, Ron. Do things right this time."

Ron stayed quiet and just nodded his head absentmindedly. He was too busy thinking

about the things Hermione had said earlier.

"Listen mate, I can see you've got a lot of thinking to do. I'm going to get out of here for

now, but I'll come back later."

"Harry, do me a favour. If you see Lavender, tell her that Pomfrey gave me a really strong

sleeping potion, and that I'll be knocked out all day, okay?" Ron said.

Harry laughed. "I can do that for you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back in Gryffindor Tower

Hermione didn't bother going back to the dormitories, she just took a seat by the fireplace

instead.

'He wants me to go back,' she thought to herself. 'Better yet, he doesn't want to see

Lavender.'

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by one of her fellow sixth year students,

Seamus.

"You look awfully happy about something," he remarked.

"Oh, it's just a really lovely day is all," she said quickly.

'Snap out of it, girl,' she thought. 'Whatever is meant to happen will happen.

There's no use acting like a fool.'

"I happen to think it's a lovely whenever Lavender is pissed off also," he grinned.

"But-" Hermione began.

"Don't even bother Hermione," Seamus smirked. "Nobody likes Lavender with Ron.

Don't worry, we're all rooting for you and Weasley," he said quickly, leaving before she

could respond.

"You and me both," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the new chapter. Review and Enjoy.

A Few Weeks later...

Ron had been out of the hospital wing for awhile now. Everything seemed to be back to

normal. He, Harry, and Hermione were a trio again. And he and hermione were on good

terms . For that, he was thankful. He'd really missed her these past months. He was happy

to have her back; but something was different now. Maybe it was a good different,

though. A few minutes ago he had told Hermione he loved her. There was no real

awkward reaction from her, and he didn't feel embarassed saying it. Granted, he didn't

mean it in anything but a platonic way, or did he? Well the point is, it wasn't awkward.

And he was rather proud of his response to Hermione's answer.

Hermione joked to him about not letting Lavender hear him say he loved her. He

responded by telling her that maybe he should let Lavender hear it.

"Ron!!! Hello," Harry said, practically yelling.

"What. Oh, sorry," Ron muttered.

"Thinking about Hermione again?" harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, without thinking. "I mean no."

Harry just laughed at his friend.

"Oh bloody hell. Yeah, I was thinking about 'Mione," Ron admitted. Who was he kidding,

that 'I love you' comment was not purely platonic. His feelings for Hermione hadn't been

purely platonic since fourth year. He only admitted it to himself very recently, though.

"Dump Lavender," Harry said simply.

"I want to," Ron replied.

"Then do it," Harry said.

"How am I supposed to do that. What am I supposed to say to her, huh? 'Hey Lavender,

you annoy the crap out of me. I don't want to be with you because I've actually been

pining away for Hermione for almost the whole time I've been with you.'?"

"Yeah, why not?" Harry grinned, pleased that Ron finally admitted that he wanted their

mutual best friend.

"I can't do that. I've just got to hope that it all falls apart."

"Ron, you're a damn coward," Harry said.

"Yeah, I know," Ron replied pathetically. "I guess I'm scared of hurting lavender's

feelings."

"And?" Harry asked. "I'm scared that 'Mione might not feel the same way," Ron said

honestly. "And even if she does, what if we get together and then we just fall apart? I

don't think I could handle that. I don't know what I'd do without her," he sighed.

Harry grinned. "You and I both know she feels the same way about you. But I do get that

you're scared for the friendship. Let me tell you something though, you and Hermione are

unbreakable. You fight for months and it looks like there's no way to fix things, but look

at you two now. You guys always find a way back to each other."

"Harry, let's just drop it, okay," Ron snapped.

"Relax man," Harry replied.

"No more talk about me and 'Mione, okay? I don't need constant reminders of how stupid

I am. The subject is closed. I don't want to ruin things with Hermione. We're friends and

that's the way it's going to stay. I need her in my life, Harry. I can't risk losing her again, I

won't," Ron retorted stubbornly.

Harry was really starting to get pissed off at Ron.

"Didn't you listen to a damn thing I just said? You wouldn't lose her. You're such a

dumbass sometimes, Ron. It tears her apart to see you with Lavender, and you've admitted

you can't stand her either. You want Hermione, but you're still snogging Lavender...

You're my best mate, but she's like my sister. I know how hurt she feels. she never

complains about anything , but her heart breaks when she sees you with Lavender. If

you continue hurting her, I swear I'm going to kick your ass."

"So you're threatening me now? If I don't go running to Hermione , you're going to beat

me up? Ron grinned.

"No. If you keep things going with Lavender, I'm going to beat you up. Nobody

can make you and Hermione be together. But I'm not going to let you flaunt Lavender in

Hermione's face anymore. Trying to make her jealous is old now. It's old and it's not

right."

"I don't flaunt Lavender in her face. If you haven't noticed, I've been trying to avoid

Lavender at all costs."

"Whatever, Ron. Just get your act together. Get rid of Lavender, one way or another.

Do it because you want to be with Hermione, do it because even if you didn't want to be

with Hermione- Lavender comes in the way of your friendship. Do it because she's an

idiot, and you just don't want to be with her," Harry finally concluded.

"Is that all?" Ron said.

"One more thing, Ron. If you really do want Hermione, get your act together. She's not

going to wait for you forever."

"Alright then, Harry. I think you've said just about all there is to say," Ron mumbled.

"You're a dummy, but you're still my best friend, okay?" Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron answered with a small smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter. I love reviews!

1 week later...

Ron and Hermione had just come out of the dormitories along with Harry, who just happened to be

wearing his invisiblitity cloak when Lavender walked by. All that was seen, however, was

Ron and Hermione. When Lavender saw this, the commotion began.

"What were you doing up there with her?" Lavender hissed.

Ron didn't know what to say, and Hermione just remained quiet, not getting involved.

"I was good for snogging, but you never would touch me. I guess you were saving that for

your precious little slut here," Lavender spat.

Before Ron knew what was going on, Hermione was on top of Lavender, pounding and clawing at

her face. Ron tried to pull Hermione away, but it wasn't working."Mione, come on you're gonna kill

her. Get up, please," Ron said, still holding Hermione from behind.

Finally she stopped fighting, and let him pull her away.

Hermione glared at lavender.

"Don't ever talk to 'Mione like that again," Ron warned Lavender.

"Oh yes, we'd never want to hurt your precious 'MIONE'S feelings," Lavender mocked.

"Just because you're a slut and would give it up to anyone, doesn't mean that I'm the same way,"

Hermione said icily.

"You really shouldn't be throwing the word slut around, Granger. You know that he loves you, and

you used that to steal him from me," Lavender spat.

"First of all, nothing happened, and i didn't steal him from you. If anything you stole him from me.

You've been trying to cut him off from me for quite awhile. Secondly, it's not stealing because he

doesn't want to be with you anyway," Hermione said angrily.

So many thoughts were running through Ron's head. One things was for sure, things weren't going

to be the same.

Lavender seemed speechless momentarily, taking in Hermione's words. It didn't take very long for

Lavender to find her voice again. But this time, when she spoke, her voice was different. She

sounded like a lost child, or a kid whose parents just told them Santa Clause wasn't real.

"Tell me that's not true, Ron. She's lying, right?"

Ron was caught between guilt and happiness. He felt sorry that Lavender was sad, but he wasn't

going to keep their charade of a relationship going.

Ron did not answer her; his silence would be enough of an answer.

Lavender's eyes widened, understanding his quietness. "Tell me that you don't love her," she

practically pleaded with Ron.

Once again, Ron remained silent, he couldn't answer no to that question. Lavender knew it was

over.

She took a minute to gatehr herself, and then turned to Hermione. "You win," she said. "He's all

yours. We're over."

And with that, Lavender was gone.

It had been several minutes, Ron and Hermione were still on the stairs, not really knowing what to

say to the other, remaining quiet for awhile. They both had said things, or in Ron's case, didn't say

things, that would definitely change a lot for them.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Things had just happened so fast. She really wanted to say

something, if only to break the silence, but she didn't trust herself with words at the moment.

Ron finally spoke, breaking the silence. "Well, what do you know? The second she said it was over,

my headache went away," he tried to joke.

Hermione let out a small laugh, but still felt a bit nervous. She was thankful when she saw Neville

walking towards them.

"Well, I'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight," she said, quickly, heading off.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. I'd love to hear what you think.

Hermione went to bed feeling nervous and anxious, but woke up feeling calm and happy.

The night before was crazy, but important things happened. Lavender's voice was echoeing in her

head. 'Tell me you don't love her.' Ron never did respond to her.

Hermione smiled as she threw on some clothes and headed downstairs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron opened his eyes, feeling relaxed for the first time in awhile.

'If anything, you stole him from me. You've been trying to cut him off from me for quite awhile.'

Ron replayed Hermione's words over and over again in his brain.

"No more Lavender. This is going to be a good day," he grinned

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Hermione finally went down to the Great Hall, she wasn't surprised to find Ron looking happy,

stuffing his face with breakfast.

"Hey, you want to slow down there? Maybe save some food so the rest of us can eat, too,"

Hermione joked.

"Well, good morning to you too," Ron said, swallowing his food.

Harry joined them at the table. "Did he take all the food again?" Harry teased.

"Oh shut up, the two of you," Ron laughed. "Here," he said, passing paltes to both Harry and

Hermione.

"Isn't that sweet? You actually decided to save some food for us. I feel special, don't you Harry?"

Hermione said, grinning.

"Very," Harry replied.

"Well, you are," Ron said in between mouthfulls. "And Harry's his own kind of special," Ron said,

doing some teasing of his own.

Harry hit Ron upside the head, and Hermione giggled.

Suddenly, Seamus joined the group. "Would you look at that? Hermione's happy, and Ron isn't

looking over his shoulder. This must mean that a certain Miss Brown is out of the picture," Seamus

said, laughing.

Ron and Hermione were both turning slightly red, and Harry was about to ask what was going on.

Before he could open his mouth, Dumbledore silenced the hall and began to speak.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ron, you're making it snow," said Hermione patiently, grabbing his wrist and directing his wand

away from the ceiling from which, sure enough, large white flakes had started to fall. Lavender Brown,

Harry noticed, glared at Hermione from a neighbouring table through very red eyes, and Hermione

immediately let go of Ron's arm.

'Why'd I do that?' Hermione thought. 'Am I actually feeling a bit sorry for Lavender? Never mind, it'll

pass.

"Oh yeah," said Ron, looking down at his shoulders in vague surprise. "Sorry... looks like we've all got

horrible dandruff now..."

He brushed some of the fake snow off Hermione's shoulder. Lavender burst into tears. Ron looked

immensely guilty, and turned his abck on her.

'I really am a jerk,' Ron said to himself. 'I never should have got together with her in the first place.'

Ron turned his attention back to Harry, who looked really confused. Ron decided to enlighten his friend.

"We split up," he told Harry out of the corner of his mouth. "Last night. When she me coming out of the

dormitory with Hermione. Obviously she couldn't see you, so she thought it had been just the two of us.

"Ah," said Harry. "Well- you don't mind it's over, do you?"

"No," Ron admitted. "It was pretty bad while she was yelling, but at least I didn't have to finish it."

"Coward," said Hermione, though she looked amused.

Ron grinned at Hermione, and the two shared a look that made Harry smile.

Their professor walked by, and the moment had passed. It was back to work as usual. But Harry swore he

saw Ron and Hermione steal one more glance at each other before getting back to the reality of schoolwork.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's another chapter. Review and Enjoy.

Some time later...

"Hey, you with the book," Ron joked, trying to get Hermione's attention.

She looked up, and gave him a half annoyed, half happy look. "Hey yourself," she replied.

"You're not still mad at Harry, are you?" Ron asked.

"No. Don't worry about it. I just wish he didn't shoot my theory about Eileen Prince being the

Half-Blood Prince down so fast. He brushed it aside so quickly, what am I supposed to think? He

made it seem like the idea of a girl being smart enough to come up with those spell was out of the

question," Hermione said, realizing that she was actually still a bit angry.

"He really didn't mean it like that. Deep down, you have to know that. What he said was true. How

can he have hung around you for this long, and not think that girls are smart. How could any of us?"

Hermione gave him a small smile.

"We practically worship the ground you walk on," Ron said, somewhat shyly.

"Ron Weasley. I do believe that was one of the nicest things you've ever said to me," Hermione

grinned.

"There's the smile I was looking for," Ron laughed.

"I can never stay mad with Harry or you for too long. Little buggers, you two are."

"You feel sorry for for us. If you stay away for too long, you know that we're going to self-destruct.

We need you."

"Okay. Who are you? And what have you done with Ron Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"I'm the same Ron as always. Just maybe a bit more mature. Even I had to grow up eventually

right? It was inevitable that one day I'd finally open my eyes and truly see what's been in front of me

all this time."

Hermione bit her lip. If he was saying what she thinks he was saying, it was really sweet.

Ginny was watching Hermione and her brother from the corner, with a huge grin on her face.

Ginny dropped the book she was holding, and immediately cursed at herself. Now Ron and

Hermione knew she was there.

And sure enough, when they saw her, the mood had changed. She'd ruined their moment. Now

they'd probably act like nothing happened.

"Hey guys," Ginny said, hoping they didn't think she was spying.

"Hey Gin," they replied.

"Taking a break from Harry? Well so am I," she laughed.

"Speaking of Harry, I told him I'd meet him about now," Ron said. "I'll see you two later."

When Ron was gone, Ginny turned to Hermione and asked, "So, what were you two talking about?"

"Stuff," Hermione said.

"LIke?"

"Like you don't know!" Hermione teased. "I saw you standing there, Ginevra Weasley."

"Okay, okay. I heard," Ginny squealed with laughter. "When the hell are you two getting together?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said stubbornly.

"Don't even try to tell me that you don't like my brother, or thht he doesn't like you."

Hermione didn't answer her.

"You're not going to answer any of my questions, are you?" Ginny chuckled.

"With the exception of that one, no I'm not," Hermione smirked.

"Fine, fine. But just know that I know that you know that he knows he likes you."

"Alright, for you Ginny, I'll try to keep all of that in mind," Hermione laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

End of the Beginning

"I haven't got much time," Harry panted. "Dumbledore thinks I'm getting the Invisibility

Cloak. Listen...Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear

shot and whatever he's up to. I knew it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of

Requirement. Here-" he shoved the Marauder's Map into Hermione's hand. "You've got to

watch him, and you've got to watch Snape too. Use anyone else you can rustle up from

the DA. Dumbledore says he's put extra protection inthe school, but if Snape's involved,

he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it-but he won't expect you

lot to be on the watch, will he?"

"Harry-" began Hermione.

"I haven't got time to argue. Take this as well." He thrust the socks into Ron's hands.

"You need what's wrapped in them, it's the Felix Felicis. Share it between yourselves and

Ginny, too. Say goodbye to her for me. I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting-"

"No!" said Hermione, as Ron unwrapped the tiny little bottle of golden potion, looking

awestruck.

"We don't want it, you take it, who knows what you're going to be facing?"

"I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore," said Harry. "I want to know you lot are OK.. don't

look like that Hermione, I'll see you later..."

And he was off, hurrying through the portrait hole, towards the Entrance hall.

"Nothing good will come of this," Hermione whispered. "I've got a really bad feeling."

"Mione, don't talk like that. It's going to be okay," Ron said.

"How do you know?"

"I don't. But we've got to at least act like we haven't given up hope, because that's the only

way we're going to make it through tonight."

Hermione nodded her head. "Right then. It'll be okay," she tried to reassure herself. "Get

the Galleons, alert the DA, watch malfoy, watch Snape," she said, walking over to her

bag and pulling out the DA Galleon. She tapped her wand against the coin a few times,

before putting both back down. "That's done. Okay," she muttered.

"Mione just breathe and take a second," Ron said gently.

"There's not much time for that. We've got things to figure out. Who do you want to

track?

Snape or Malfoy? I'll take whoever you don't want."

"What are you talking about? You'll take whoever I don't want? You're coming with me.

We'll watch both of them. We do this together."

"See, you're just as worried as I am. You know something bad's going to go down tonight.

I know you feel it too."

"Fine, you're right. I'm worried too. Are you happy now?"

"Oh, Ron," she sighed. "I wasn't trying to be annoying."

"I know."

"Ron, you know we have to split up to do this properly. Snape and Malfoy probably won't

even be together. We're leading this thing, remember?"

"But 'Mione-"

"Ron, listen, I know you're looking out for me. I know you're worried that something

might happen. Don't think for a second that I actually like the idea of you being out there

alone either. I'm worried for you too. It's what we do. We worry about each other and we

look out for each other all the time. But tonight, isn't about us. This thing we're

involved in, it's going to be big. The end of the beginning starts tonight. I don't know

how, but my gut is telling me it's going to happen. I pray that I'm wrong, I really do...

Listen, we're bound to hear from other members of the DA, right? We'll split into groups,

and get what we need to do, done. We might not have to worry so much about the other."

"Yeah, like that's really going to happen," Ron muttered.

Hermione let out a sad laugh. "As much as I want you standing beside me when all of this

goes down, it won't work."

"I know that," Ron sighed.

"So, who do you want?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy," two voices said. Ginny and Neville walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"Well, there you go, Ron. You three take malfoy. I'll wait for another member of the DA

to reply to me, and then we'll take Snape. You three go, we don't have much time to

waste. Harry's counting on us."

"We're not leaving," Ron said stubbornly.

"Why not?"

"Because I know you too well by now," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"As soon as we walk out that door, you're going to track Snape, even if nobody answers

your call. Don't try to deny it. You're too brave sometimes."

"Ron just go."

"No, I'm not leaving you. I'll leave when you get a reply and only then."

"Fine," she whispered. "Might as well give Neville and Ginny a sip of the Felix Felicis

while you make us wait."

Ron pulled out the lucky potion. He took a sip and passed it on to the other three.

Hermione jumped up suddenly and picked up her coin.

"Luna's coming. See, I've got someone. Now take the map, and go," Hermione said.

Ginny and Neville were already out the door. Ron moved closer to Hermione. "Be

careful, oaky?" he said worriedly.

"You too," she replied. "Please be really careful," she said, biting her lip. "Now go."

Ron grabbed Hermione and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "You and me need to talk

when this is over." And with that, he was finally gone.

Hermione took a deep breath, before grabbing her coin and wand, and heading for the

door.


	10. Chapter 10

Just a note before I continue, if you didn't notice, the beginning chunk of the

last chapter was from Half Blood Prince. Here's the new chapter. It's the second last one! Enjoy

and Review.

"Where is he? Why can't we see him on this damn map?" Ron cursed.

"Maybe he's in the Room of Requirement," Neville offered.

"That's got to be it," Ginny said. "Let's go."

The three of them headed off and waited impatiently for Malfoy.

"It's been an hour. Maybe he's not in there," Ginny said.

"No, he's in there," Ron said stubbornly.

"Look, the door's opening," Neville whispered, hushing the other two up.

The two Weasleys and Neville silently pulled out their wands, but before they could do anything,

everything went pitch black, and many footsteps and loud voices were heard running in the

oppositedirection.

"Ginny? Neville? You two okay?" Ron called out.

"Ron, we're right next to you, don't worry. We can't see anything though."

"You want to try to curse this darkness away?" Neville asked nervously.

"We'll probably end up hitting each other instead. That's probably not a relly safe idea at this point.

we've just got to try to feel our way out of here."

"Oh that's lovely. Sounds like loads of fun," Ginny said sarcastically.

"That was the Death Eaters with Malfoy, wasn't it?" Neville asked nervously.

"I think so," Ron admitted.

"Okay, let's just try to get out of here. There's big trouble ahead now for sure," Ginny said.

"Oh God. Do you think that Malfoy and the Death Eaters are going off to look for Snape?" Ron

asked, with obvious worry in his voice.

"Hermione and Luna will be fine, okay," Ginny said, trying to calm her brother down. "Let's get out

of here, and then we'll find them for ourselves."

"Okay," Ron said. "Let's get the hell out of here."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hermione, are you sure that this is Snape's office? Luna asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Hermione snapped.

"Alright, just making sure," Luna said calmly.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," Hermione apologized.

"It's alright. I know that you're not trying to be mean. I can tell the difference between you and

people like Draco Malfoy. You don't set out to hurt feelings."

"Well, thanks, I guess," Hermione said. "Thank you also, for answering my call tonight. We couldn't

be doing this without you."

"I always liked the DA, it felt like I had a group of friends. Plus, I'm happy to help out however I can."

"Well, you do have a group of friends. Me, Ron, Harry, Neville, and Ginny. We're all friends,"

Hermione said kindly.

Luna smiled a little bit. "Friends."

"Why isn't he coming out?" Hermione said anxiously. "I know he's in there."

All of a sudden, Professor Flitwick came running down the halls. "Death Eaters in the castle," was

the only phrase that could be made out clearly. He rushed into Snape's office.

Luna and Hermione heard Flitwick say that he had to go back with him. Then, a loud bump was

heard. Snape came out of his office and spotted the two girls. "Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger, go

take care of your Professor in there. He collapsed. I must join the fight against the DeathEaters."

And with that, Snape was gone.

Luna and Hermione went inside and saw Flitwick lying on the floor. They tried a few different spells,

and none of them worked.

This is when it all hit Hermione. "DAMN YOU SNAPE!!! she yelled.

Luna looked at Hermione wide-eyed.

"What the bloody-hell is going on here?" a male voice asked.

Ron, Ginny, and Neville had just found Hermione and Luna.

"No time to talk Ron," Hermione said breathing heavily. "We need to find Malfoy, the Death Eaters

and Snape... I hate to leave Flitwick here like this, but we've got no choice. Let's get out of here."

No further questions were asked. The team of five headed out of the dungeons, and followed the

now very loud screams of people who sounded like their teachers, and prepared for a fight.

When the five of them finally got a clear view of what was going on, they saw McGonagall, Tonks,

Lupin, Bill, Professor Sprout, Kingsley and many other people they knew battling various Death

Eaters.

Snape and Malfoy were nowhere to be seen, however.

Professor McGonagall was fighting four Death Eaters at once, and one seemed to get the better of

her. McGonagall was thrown off her feet momentarily, but before she knew it, she had Hermione

beside her, aiding in the battle against the Death Eaters.

Bill was being swarmed by a group of Death Eaters, and it wasn't looking good for him. Ginny and

Ron flew to their brother's aid.

Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, were battling their own Death Eaters, but were handling it alright. Neville

and Luna saw Professor Sprout being outnumbered and headed off to help her.

"Miss Granger, what-" McGonagalll panted.

"What am I doing, is that what you were going to say, Professor?" Hermione said, in between

casting spells at the Death Eaters. "I'm fighitng, I'm helping you. Don't tell me to leave either,

because I won't go. This is my fight too!" Hermione said, practically yelling now, over all the

screams and other noise."

"Brains and bravery. You do your house proud," McGonagall complimented as she cursed two

Death Eaters at once.

Ginny screamed in pain, Ron turned around and saw that his sister was now being ganged up on.

Bill was doing okay, so he ran towards Ginny and started shooting hexes left, right, and centre.

"Stay the hell away from my sister!" he shouted.

Neville and Luna helped Sprout get rid of the Death Eaters she was fighting, and made their way

over to McGonagall and Hermione, who were now surrowunded by no less than ten Death Eaters.

"Take that," shouted Neville.

"And that," added Luna.

Professor Sprout conjured up some sort of plant. it wrapped it's tentacles around the legs of three

Death Eaters, and took them down and out of the fight. McGonagall shot down two more Death

Eaters, while Hermione blast another one faw away into a wall. This is when Hermione heard

Ron's voice. He was alone and being surrounded by at least 5 Voldemort's followers.

"You guys have it covered over here, right?" Hermione called out to her two teachers and Neville

and Luna?"

"Just go to Ron," McGonagall ordered.

Hermione ran in Ron's direction, her wand shooting out curse after curse against those trying to

cause Ron harm. "Stay away from him!" she shouted.

Ron turned at the sound of Hermione's voice.

"NO!" Hermione shouted. A very big Death eater had his wand pointed at Ron and started to

mutter the curse nobody would ever want to hear directed at them or a loved one.

"Avada-" the Death Eater started.

"Sectumsepra!" Hermione hissed.

Blood started to spurt from the Death Eater's body, and Hermione did not feel guilty.

Ron looked at the bloody, fallen Death Eater at his feet for a second, before continuing to battle

the others.

"Look what I made her do," Ron thought to himself. "She hates that spell, and used it to save me."

"Ron focus!" Hermione yelled. "Don't look at him. I know what you're thinking right now," she

panted as she ducked one of the curses being shot at her. "Do not feel bad. I would do that again

in a hearbeat. If it's you or them Ron, I don't care how ruthless I have to be, I'll pick you every

single time. No matter what disgusting curses have to come out of my mouth."

Ron was touched at what she just said. That was loyalty and love beyond belief, but he knew he

would do the same for her.

Before he knew it, his wand was knocked out of his hand, and Hermione was being tortured by

the Cruciatus curse.

He never really managed to master non-wand spells as well as Hermione had, so he did the only

thing he could think to do. He charged at the enemy that was torturing Hermione. Her screams

of hurt were the most painful sound Ron had ever heard in his life, he needed them to stop. He

lunged at the Death Eater with all of his might and managed to knock him down, breaking the

spell he had going on Hermione.

Hermione' screams stopped, and Ron felt like, if only for a second, everything in the world was

alright.

When the spell broke, Hermione fell to the ground, and Ron immediately came to her. "You okay?'

he asked frantically.

She nodded her head. "Thanks," she said.

"Anytime."

The moment was broken before it had really begun. More screams of pain from their friends and

enemies alike sent Ron and Hermione back into fighting mode.

Nobody really remembered when the fight finally stopped, it just did. It was for no happy reason,

that is to be assured. The result of that night was not a good one. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna,

and Ginny were all relatively okay, as was Harry Potter, physically at least. But one Albus

Dumbledore was not. Their mentor, their hero, was gone.

That night, as Hermione had eerily predicted, was truly the end of the beginning.

What the next day would hold was unknown, except for the fact that it would involve a lot of tears.

The famous Golden Trio of Hogwarts: Harry, Ron, and Hermione, didn't look so golden at the

moment. Dumbledore's loss a big one, one that would change things for ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the last chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews. I hope you like this chapter, and would

review it too.

It was the day of Dumbledore's funeral. Nobody said much, mostly they were in their own

worlds, thinking about how life as they knew it was now changed, and how they would miss

Albus Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall was seen shedding some tears, ones she didn't even

attempt to hide. Not one single person really cared what anyone else thought of them on this

day. It just didn't seem to matter anymore. Something like letting another person see you cry,

didn't make you weak on this day, it only made you human.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, had spent most of their time together this day for many

reasons, but probably the most important reason of all, was familiarity, and comfort. Being

together didn't really take away the pain, but it did ease it a little.

During the actual funeral, with the excpetion of the man in the black suit, not much was said by

anyone. Everyone was ruled by grief. At one point, Harry pulled Ginny aside, deciding this

funeral was too much to bear, leaving Ron with Hermione.

Hermione's tears rolled freely down her face, as Ron held her and stroked her hair. "Somehow,

things are going to be okay," he whispered.

Hermione didn't answer, she didn't know what to say. How could things get better?

"Mione," Ron said.

"Yes?"

"Never mind. It's not the right time," he said quickly.

Hermione pulled away from him, wiped her eyes, and looked directly into his. She was pretty

sureabout what he was going to say, and goodness knew, it was about time that one of them

brought it up.

She stood up, pulling Ron with her, walking into a corner without people. "If now isn't the right

time, when will it be?" she asked him quietly.

"When things are safe. When everything is calm again," he told her.

"Things are not going to be safe, Ron. It only gets worse fom here, and you know it. There's a

war coming now, an all out war, that we'll be in. Harry's in, that means we are too. And there's

nowhere else I'd be. Where Harry goes we go. What Harry fights, we fight. We're a Trio,

and we stick together... We could die tomorrow! Do you realize that? And here you are telling

me that the right time is when everything is safe and calm. We could be dead by then! I'm not

afraid to die for you and Harry, Ron. But I'm not leaving this world without you telling me what

I've been waiting to hear; what you've been waiting to say to say to me," Hermione cried.

"You already know what I want to say to you, 'Mione. Sometimes I'm an ass, but deep down,

you've known for awhile just what it is I want to say to you. It's the same thing you want to say

to me."

"Sometimes I think I know, but right now, I'm not sure. Why can't you just say the damn

words? Don't make me do all the work," she said, sounding tired.

"It's hard to say the words because I'm damn scared," he admitted.

"Scared of what?" she said, more gently, this time.

"Scared that if I say it, I'll jinx it. Scared that if I say it, one of us is going to die, and then leave

the other feeling like they missed out big time. I'm scared to lose you, okay? I'm scared to lose

this friendship. I want to be more than your friend 'Mione, but I really couldn't stand it if

something happened and we would lose this friendship. Do you understand? Do you understand

what you mean to me, how I need you in my life? You're the girl I want to be with, and you're a

friend I couldn't bear to lose."

"Ron, I'm scared too. But what's even scarier, is going on like everything is normal between us,

never saying those words, never giving us a chance to be great. And that's what we would be:

great. I'm not going anywhere right now, and right now is all we've got. We're heading off with

Harry soon, so it's now or never. Just tell me you love me," she said.

"You know I do," he whispered.

"Say the words. Stop playing games with my heart," she demanded.

"I love you, okay? So much that it hurts sometimes. I love you. I love you. A million

times I love you," he said, taking her in his arms again, stroking her hair.

"Good, because I love you, too. More than you know," she cried.

"This is good," he said.

"Yeah, it is," she said, laughing a little bit. That was when Ron leaned down to kiss her.

"That was nice," Hermione said outloud, not intending to.

"I've wanted to do that for a really long time," he smirked.

"Could've fooled me for most of this year," she grinned.

"You're never going to let me forget about this whole Lavender thing are you?" he asked guiltily.

"Sorry, I guess that was kind of a lowblow," she laughed softly. "I won't mention her anymore.

Just tell me one thing, of all people, why did you pick Lavender to be with?"

"Well honestly, she kind of just threw herself at me. Plus, I was trying to make you jealous I

guess."

Hermione just shook her head. "Boys are strange," Hermione said. "I asked you to go to

Slughorn's party with me. What need was there to be jealous after that?"

"It's a stupid guy thing," Ron answered.

"Apparently, there's many of those," she grinned.

"Okay then, you answer something for me. Why'd you go with McLaggen to the party?"

"I knew you didn't like him. I thought you'd get mad. Part of me wanted you to feel the pain I

was feeling when I saw you with the bimbo," she admitted.

"Fair enough," Ron laughed.

"Hey Ron?"

"Yeah 'Mione?"

"We're going to be fine. This thing is going to work out. We're going to work out. It's not going

to be easy, it's going to be a battle everyday. But I'm willing to go through that because what I

want is you. What I want is to be happy, and when all the arguments are over, ultimately, that's

what you make me: happy," she smiled.

"Same here," Ron said.

At this point everyone started to get out of their seats, so there was no more privacy for Ron

and Hermione.

Hermione took Ron's hand. "Let's go find Harry. You know he's already making a plan. Going

to try and be brave and do this whole thing alone. But we're not going to let him. We're going to

fight with him and for him," she said.

"And for us," Ron added.

"And for us," she nodded, hugging him one more time.

THE END!!!


End file.
